


Because It's Cas

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish would have happened in the scene in 8x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Cas

Dean stares at Sam, unable to believe he was defending Cas, after everything. After Cas leaving again. Leaving _him_ , again.

“Dude, if anybody else-I mean _anybody_ pulled that kind of crap I would stab them in their neck on principle. Why should I give him a free pass?” Dean asks, annoyed. 

Sam simply shrugs, “because it’s Cas,” he says, as if that answers everything. And maybe, once, it would have. 

“Because it’s Cas? That’s not an answer, Sam. He’s betrayed us more times than I can count! And he left. He left us, _again_ , so you know what? Screw him. We don’t need him. _I_ don’t need him,” Dean says, crossing his arms. Sam stares, a smile on his face. “What?” Dean asks defensibly. 

“Dean, look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t need Cas. That you don’t want him around,” Sam says, staring down at Dean, still smiling. He knows that he has won this battle.

“I just did, Sam. Now what is it we’re down here for?”

“Dean,” Sam says, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Dean mumbles, looking up at Sam. “I don’t need...” he stops, unable to finish the sentence. He can’t lie to Sam, at least not directly. “He left me, Sam. I told him I needed him and he left.”

“So, what, you decided to just be an ass to him? That’s not how things get resolved, Dean.”

“There’s nothing that needs to be resolved. I needed him and he left me. End of story. Clearly he didn’t - doesn’t feel the same way I do,” Dean says, looking down, and biting his lip. He doesn’t like where this conversation is headed. 

“Dean...do you love him?” Sam asks, a knowing smile on his face.

“No. Maybe. Shut up,” Dean mumbles, looking back up at Sam. “Come on Sammy, we’re not seriously going to talk about this, are we?”

“Dean, just answer the question. Actually, here’s a better idea: go tell him yourself that you _love_ him. Because both of you need to work this out, now.”

“I....” Dean starts, stopping when Sam gives him his signature bitch face. “Fine,” he groans, leaving the room to go and find Cas. It’s not too hard considering Cas hasn’t moved from the main room of the bunker.

“Dean, I...I’m sorry. I need to make this up to you, please tell me....” Dean marches up to him, deciding it’s now or never, and cuts him off with a kiss. Cas is shocked and unresponsive for a few seconds before letting out a small moan and wrapping his arms tightly around Dean. Slowly, Dean pulls his mouth away from Cas’, resting his forehead against the angel’s as he attempts to catch his breath. “ _Dean_ ,” Cas whimpers, pulling him in for another kiss. Several long kisses later, Dean pulls away again.

“Cas, I...I love...” he sighs. What was it with the three words that he had such a hard time with? Three little words. 

Castiel smiles, pressing a short kiss to Dean’s mouth. “I know. I love you too,” Cas mutters, kissing Dean once more. Dean sighs in relief. He knows one day he’ll eventually say it out loud, but for now it’s enough that Cas knows, and returns his feelings. It’s more than enough, actually: it’s perfect.


End file.
